


Long Night Coming Part 1

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Matt suddenly goes into heat while on tour and Mark feels that it is his place to take care of him. As a result, something begins to grow between them. (I promise the story is much better than my lame description)





	1. Wasn't It Obvious?

With all of the excitement of joining Mark and Travis in blink, Matt had completely forgotten about it. That is until he was on stage one night and it hit him right then and there. They were only on the second song when he felt a hot flash run through his body. Multiple beads of sweat broke out along his hair line. He thought this was all strange because he had barely started moving around, and that’s when it hit him. “Oh no...” He thought as he started to stutter through “Dumpweed.” More hot flashes consumed him and by the end of the show he was totally drenched. He was barely able to croak out the songs and Mark took notice of this. Mark decided to change the lineup in his head by playing songs that contained mostly his vocals to help relieve whatever was conflicting his guitarist. This was much to Travis’ dismay as Mark heard him mumble out strings of curses.

As soon as they ended the last song, Matt quickly scurried backstage to his dressing room. He was panting hard and he could feel the first appearance of his slick start sliding down his thighs as he disrobed. He practically had to peel the sweat drenched garments from his body. “Fuck! Why does this have to happen when we are on tour?!” He cursed pulling on lighter and loser fitting clothes that still managed to irritate his now sensitive skin. He felt like crying but he did his best to keep his emotions in check, for now that is. He took to curling up on the couch praying to whatever being was listening that he could find some relief from the sweltering air.

Meanwhile, Mark was heading backstage in order to find Matt. It wasn’t like him to just take off like that. Nor was it like him to struggle through a show like he did. Perhaps he wasn’t feeling quite well. So, Mark thought it was best to go check on him. He turned to go right into the guitarist’s dressing room and found him panting hard on the couch. And that’s when it hit him. A sweet pungent odor filled his nostrils causing the alpha within him to stir. That’s also when he put two and two together. He had always wondered why Matt had always smelled so pleasant when he was around him. He had not taken into consideration that his band mate could have been an omega. “Oh shit Matt’s in heat…” He figured.

“Hey…Matthew? You doin’ alright?” He asked hesitantly walking over to him and laying a hand on his bare arm. Matt whined and flinched away from the touch, startling Mark. “Sorry! So sorry!” He said backing away a bit from Matt. Good idea on his part, had to admit seeing his band mate like this made it extremely hard to resist letting his more primitive side take over. “Let’s get you back to the hotel okay? You don’t need to be laying here like this. I’ll take good care of you Matt.” He said holding a hand out to the omega. The guitarist looked up at him from half-lidded eyes. He was still panting quite heavily and it didn’t help that Mark’s body was radiating pheromones like crazy. “Come on Matthew. We need to get you outta here. Please.” He said motioning for him to get up.

Matt begrudgingly sat up. As he did, he felt more slick pool between his legs. His face flushed red and his gaze shot up to Mark hoping the bassist hadn’t notice. It was a stupid expectation cause the scent of it filled the room and he watched as the other’s nostrils flared as he breathed it in. His eyes also flickered down to see Mark’s pants getting a bit tighter at the crotch. Matt felt like his air supply was cut off and a panic attack ensued. He never wanted his band mates to see him like this. He could only hope Travis wouldn’t notice, he was just a beta anyway.

Mark frowned and sat down beside him ignoring his feral instincts. He drew him into his arms protectively. The guitarist’s sweat made his clothes damp and his fever seemed to be growing by the second. Mark grew concerned and put a hand on the other’s neck to feel the flushed skin. It seemed to burn more beneath his touch. “Matthew, you’re okay. I promise you are safe with me.” He said than thought “Even if I have to protect you from myself.”

“Now come on before someone finds you like this. I don’t want that and I’m sure you don’t.” He said helping him up. Matt wobbled a bit and his legs felt like jelly when he tried to take a step. He whimpered slightly as Mark scooped him up in his arms. His skin flushed further as Mark’s scent enveloped him and he grew hotter. He whimpered again and turned his face into the nape of Mark’s neck to breathe him in. He remained like that until Mark shuffled him into the car and they were driven to the hotel.

He scooped him back up and carried him like that to the elevator. For Matt’s sake, he hoped no one seen. The poor man didn’t need any negative attention right now. Once in he carefully helped him to stand. “You’re room’s right by the elevator. I’ll help you in bed and be back shortly, okay?” Mark told him. Matt nodded and shakily wiped more sweat away that had gathered on his hair line. “Come on then.” He said leading the omega into his room.

Mark gently laid Matt down onto the bed next to the window. He cracked it a smidge to allow the cool night air to circulate in as well as turning up the air condition all the way up. Though everyone knows those shoudy machines can only do so much. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to go get my stuff and bring it back here.” Mark said slicking back Matt’s damp hair with his hand. The other shuddered and breathed in heavily in response.

The bassist kept his word and as quickly as he had left, he came right back in with his suitcase. He had only been gone just shy of two minutes but automatically began fussing over Matt again. “How ya feeling Matty?” He asked sitting at the edge of the bed beside of him. The omega’s scent had engulfed the room. It took all Mark could to sit still and not devour the poor guitarist, he could feel his cock stiffen further then earlier. Matt groaned in response and hiked up his shirt. The moonlight that flooded into the room shone on his belly, glistening off the sweat there. This only enticed Mark’s instincts more “L-let’s get you into the bath huh? Will that help at… um… at all?” He fumbled through his words. Matt nodded sitting up slowly before taking Mark’s arm and heading into the bathroom.

Matt sat down against the cool tile wall after taking off his shirt. He hissed at the initial touch as it chilled his skin. He moaned softly as it seemed to ease the hot flashes. Mark was busy filling up the tub with cool water. He didn’t want it to cold because a quick change in temperature could do more harm than good for Matt. “Alright, go on and get in. I’ll be in the other room okay?” He said turning to leave the bathroom. Matt grabbed his arm and shook his head. As much as he was scared of Mark seeing him like this, he didn’t want to be alone through this either.

Mark smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. “Okay. I’ll stay. Just get in. It’ll help with the fever.” He said as Matt let go of him to take the rest of his clothes off. Mark turned around to give him some privacy until he heard the pull of the shower curtain. He sat on the floor and started folding the sweat-drenched clothes. “I’ll find somewhere to hang these later.” He thought to himself and waited patiently for Matt to finish his bath. The omega groaned from behind the curtain and some of the water sloshed out of the tub as he slid deeper in for a moment to cover his head.

“Mark, can you hand me a towel please? I’m ready to come out now.” Matt said after a few more minutes of soaking. Mark turned around and passed him a towel before going back into the room to find his pajamas and a fresh pair of boxers. The others had been soiled by the slick. He walked in to find Matt with the towel wrapped around himself as well as one for his hair. He snickered a bit at the sight. “Something funny?” The omega asked raising an eyebrow. “N-no um no Matt, here’s your clothes.” He said handing the soft tee and joggers to the other man. “I’ll be in the other room okay? I’ll let you get dressed in peace.” And with that Mark went and flopped down in the bed Matt had been curled up in.

He breathed in the scent deeply subconsciously grinding his hard on down into the mattress. He caught himself though when he heard the door open to the bathroom and sat up quickly. “Feeling better?” He asked. Matt nodded shuffling over to the bed to lay down. “I think the heat is at bay for now. It’s got me exhausted though.” He said curling up beneath the covers. If anything, he was a bit chilly now from his bath, though thankful for it. Mark smiled and pulled the guitarist close to him. “Cold now, huh?” He asked, his breath sending shivers down Matt’s spine. “Got you to keep me warm…right?” Mark nodded and rested his chin in Matt’s still dampened locks. “Told you I’d take care of you.” Matt smiled as he let the warmth from Mark’s chest lull him off to sleep as the alpha stayed up to watch TV. He could still feel slick gathering but other than that he felt somewhat normal thanks to the alpha. “Night Matthew.” Mark whispered into the other’s ear. He shivered a bit in his sleep and curled tighter against him. Mark chuckled and turned his gaze to the screen.


	2. Break Him To Build Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's heat continues to get worse so Mark does his best to continue to help... whatever that may lead to.

Gasping and clawing at the sheets, Matt awoke once again drenched and sweat. He could feel his entrance fluttering and every nerve ending was screaming “breed.” He mewled and thrust against a pillow that he had put between his legs for comfort. His boxers were already soaked again with slick. He felt dizzy and felt like his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. Than he realized that the TV was still on and Mark had fallen asleep right beside him. The alpha’s pheromones were making everything worse. He needed to get away so he tried to get up out of bed. He flailed when his legs buckled under him and he went down between the bed and wall with a thud.

This awoke the man that was sleeping next to him with a start. “Matt what the hell are you doing on the floor? Are you…Oh.” The pungent scent of his heat hung thick in the air. Mark felt his cock harden. “M-mark I need… I need… I can’t… I can’t do this… please…please help me…” Matt looked like he was about to cry. Mark hulled him back into the bed and held him close, though he knew it was just making Matt’s situation worse. “I know. I know. Do you trust me enough for that?” Mark asked. He felt himself become nervous, he knew damn well what Matt needed but had no idea if he could control himself. He had never even been with an omega before. He was quite proud of himself making it this far without taking Matt for himself. His number one priority through this was to help Matt feel safe and cared for.

Matt panted and started pressing himself against Mark. He couldn’t help it though he felt so ashamed. How could he? Using his band mate to sate his own needs, though he could feel that he wasn’t the only one affected by his heat. Mark’s erection threatened to press between his legs every time that he rutted against him trying to relieve himself. “P-please Mark… I can’t take it anymore…” He said, his breath labored. Mark growled possessively and rolled himself on top of Matt. “I’ve got you. I’m going to make it better.” He purred gravely into the omega’s ear.

He mewled again and arched his body up into Mark’s. The only thought he could manage in his brain, “more.” Mark tried to concentrate but could feel his alpha instincts quickly taking over. He sucked a dark bruise just under one of Matt’s ears while he rid him of his once again soaked garments. His own pajamas soon followed, being slung across the room without care. Matt shivered as the cold air swirled around him. Seeming to ghost over his heated flesh. Though when Mark leaned back down to press his body against Matt’s, he felt another wave of warmth wash over him.

Mark than moved from biting and sucking along Matt’s chest to teasing Matt’s slightly puffy chest. His reddened nipples perked up rapidly as the alpha took each one between a thumb and forefinger. Matt wailed and arched his chest up into the other’s touch. “M-Mark… please I can’t take much more teasing… I really need you… Oh god Mark if you don’t do something right now I think I’m gonna die…” He said as his body shook and slick was now steadily streaming from his hole. The bassist nodded and situated himself between Matt’s slippery thighs. He kissed the inside of one before smirking up at Matt. He knew now wasn’t the time to mess around but he couldn’t help it. It was in his nature after all.

“Mark p-please! Don’t just! Just! Uhgnnnnng…” Matt keened. Mark had taken to lapping at his dripping pucker, lured in by the delicious aroma. He couldn’t help but desire to taste it. Deep rumbles were emanating from his chest as he continued his assault. Matt was panting heavily and flexing his hips trying to seek out more pleasure. Though at this point it was like torture. His sensitive flesh felt like a livewire that Mark was just feeding more into. He came hard when the alpha slid his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, more slick gushing from his opening as his inside walls contracted. His orgasm hit him so hard that he felt as if he couldn’t breath and gasped, grabbing for Mark’s hair to pull him away as he kept tonguing.

Tears flowed down his face as he continued to try and get Mark’s attention to stop but he couldn’t form any words, still feeling like a vacuum had formed around him. A scream ripped from his raw throat as he came hard again on Mark’s devious tongue. His hole fluttered around it and he whined when he felt him pull away. Mark crawled back up his body. Slick dribbled from his mouth and his chin glistened from it. He took Matt by the lips and frenched him so he could taste himself on his tongue. All the while Matt was trying to buck his hips up for more friction. He only thing that would calm his frayed nerves now was to be mated. No amount of orgasms could sate him now.

Mark did his best to recollect himself before he spoke, “Matt are you sure you want to continue? I really don’t want things becoming awkward between us. It won’t because of me and I promise you that. I only want to make sure you are-“ Matt glared up before interrupting him. “Mark if you do not fuck me right now I’m never speaking to you again.” The alpha’s eyes went wide taken aback by Matt’s threat. He then nodded and positioned himself at Matt’s entrance. Matt had been loosened enough on Mark’s tongue and had no problem accepting the alpha’s cock as he pushed in slowly. The omega mewled loudly and dug his nails harshly into the skin of Mark’s back. His eyes nearly rolled up in the back of his head as the other sank into him, bottoming out with a guttural sound.

The bassist did his best to keep himself still at first, worried that he may end up hurting Matt even with Matt pleading him to take him. “I don’t want to hurt you Matthew.” He said gripping his hips tightly, enough to bruise. “Y-you’re hurting me by not moving! I need you so desperately… please please you don’t know what it’s like.” Matt started crying. “I’ve gone through every heat alone and it’s so miserable but now I have someone that I trust willing to care for me… please… I don’t care if you end up causing me pain… I just need you to move… Mark please.” He exclaimed. Mark frowned not wanting to cause any unnecessary stress to Matt’s already fragile state so he did as the omega wanted.

He pulled out to nearly the head of his cock before slamming back in then stilling to see if Matt was okay. The lecherous moan that erupted from the other man spurred him on. This time pulling all the way out than shoving roughly back in. Matt was searing hot on the inside and soaked from his heat. The walls of his cavity constantly trembled about his dick as he moved within the omega. It felt amazing and he knew it did for Matt by the way he was squirming and mewling. He deemed it okay for him to let himself go, his jaw going slack and eyes squeezing shut as he enjoyed driving in and out of his band mate.

On one particularly hard thrust, Matt sobbed as his prostate was jabbed and begged Mark to go harder. The alpha nodded and continued repeat the action causing Matt to cum, his slick squirting out all over Mark’s engorged cock. He grit his teeth as Matt tightened around him and did his best to hold back, not wanting to cum yet himself. He wanted to his best to please Matt first to make sure his heat would be kept at bay at least for a few hours after. He slowed but made sure to keep nudging the other’s sensitive spot.

Luckily he was able to wring three more mind-wrecking orgasms from his…”new mate?” He thought. “Is that what Matt would want out of this?” And thrust a few more times before pulling out of Matt to finish… except he couldn’t. His knot had formed and was already rooted within Matt, keeping him speared on his cock. He bit his lip and his brow furrowed as his body convulsed and his seed filled the man beneath him. Matt whimpered and clenched around him as he was filled. The poor man could barely take anymore, took oversensitized for even the slightest movement.

Mark on the other hand had paled and frantically tried to regain his composure. “Matt I am so so so sorry. I swear to you I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He said as he rolled to his side, taking Matt with him. The two men laid face to face and he could see how absolutely wrecked the omega was. “Mark it’s okay. Otherwise I would have said something when I felt your knot. I’m on the pill.” Matt explained burrowing his sweaty head into Mark’s shoulder. He sighed in relief and he could feel some color return to his cheeks. He took to carding his fingers gently through the guitarist’s hair. “Feeling better too I suppose?” He asked softly. Matt nodded and nuzzled softly against Mark. “Way better thanks to my mate.” He said before growing pale himself.

“Erm..I mean um…” He didn’t really know how to take that one back. Mark chuckled and pressed a kiss into Matt’s mussed up locks. “I’m glad to help my little omega out. You’re not the only one that has all the fun you know? I mean god it was such hard work.” He laughed out causing Matt to roll his eyes with a smile. “You’re a trip Hoppus.” He replied and a shiver ran through his body. Mark took notice and reached down to wrap their tired bodies in the duvet. “Rest now okay? I’m sure we’ll be right back at square one soon enough.” He said moving his hips slightly to see if his knot had receded any yet. Matt hissed when he did so he stilled automatically knowing it was better not to try again. “Sounds good to me.” He said as he used the other’s chest as a pillow. Being so sexed out allowed for him to fall asleep quite easily in the embrace of his alpha.

However, a couple hours later and Matt woke up again with a fresh sheen of sweat covering his body. Mark’s knot had dissipated and he shook him awake. The alpha could already tell what was wrong with the way the other panted and shook. “It’s okay baby…spread your legs.”


	3. Over and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now officially a mated pair, they have a new obstacle... Telling their other band mate what the hells going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I tagged Mpreg, but that is because it will be in the next part. so keep on the look out for part 2 kiddos coming soon, or finished depending on the time youre reading this :P

The next couple days were the same. Every few hours the newly mated couple would copulate to sate Matt’s needs. They made excuses to Travis that they were taking extra time to practice when he would invite them out to do something since it was their few days off before the touring picked back up again. Though by the fourth day, all the symptoms were gone and Matt awoke totally refreshed and back to normal. Mark wouldn’t admit it but he was a little disappointed. He really enjoyed lazing around in bed with his new lover and being able to couple with him so frequently. And again, Travis had invited the pair to breakfast and thought it was a tad suspicious that Matt had answered Mark’s phone for him.

“Matt? Is that you? I thought I called Mark?” He took a second to hold his phone away from his ear and saw that it was in fact Mark’s contact. “Oh, um he’s just in the shower so I answered it for him. Yeah, we should be able to meet up in a little bit. I’m super hungry.” He replied.

Travis furrowed his brow before asking, “Since when were you two sharing a hotel room? I thought Mark’s was like right across the hall from mine.” Matt quickly thought of an excuse to tell him. “He was bored so he decided to come pester me instead of sulking around his room. See ya soon Trav.” He said before quickly hanging up. A blush crept up upon his cheeks. “He totally knows.” He thought to himself. Sure he didn’t really care what others thought about who he was with or anything. He was just hoping when Mark and himself decided to tell their drummer, he wouldn’t feel awkward about it.

“Babe who were you talking to?” Mark asked as he exited the bathroom, clad only in a towel. “Was just Travis. He wants us to meet him for breakfast. You know, since we’ve been blowing him off for like the last three days. He’s going to want to know what’s up Mark.” Matt replied sternly. Mark nodded and bent over to get some clothes from his suitcase. “Then we’ll just have to tell him.” He replied.

Matt just stared at him, looking a bit green. “Not that you were in heat silly. Just that we are together and fib a bit saying we were a little worried to tell him. Trust me Travis is really accepting. I mean he was totally okay when I was wi- um yeah I just know he’ll be totally okay with it.” Mark quickly changed course of what he was going to say. Matt may be out of heat but the mood swings may not have left yet and he didn’t want an angry omega to run his ass over today.

Once Mark was ready, Matt having been awake prior to him, they both went down to the lobby to meet their drummer. “Hey guys, long time no see.” He joked slapping them both gently on the back. Matt smiled awkwardly but Mark just went with it. “You guys want to head next door? It’s a small joint but it’s really good. And yes, Matt before you ask it is vegan.” Travis said smiling. “You know I wouldn’t go if it wasn’t.”

So the three band mates headed over and it was self-seating so they chose a booth near the window. Matt stared out of it for a good while as an awkward, or at least awkward for him, silence fell over the table. Though it wasn’t long before Mark broke it. “Hey I’m really sorry that we haven’t done much with you the last couple days.” Travis looked up from his menu and just gave another smile.

“Don’t sweat it Mark. I just assumed you guys were busy and all. I know it takes Matt a bit more time to go over everything. Though… it was a bit weird him answering your phone this morning. And of course, the past few texts sounded a lot more like they were coming from him. You know if something is up you guys can tell me anything, right?” He responded raising an eyebrow to the two men. Mark went to open his mouth but Matt beat him to it. Trusting in what Mark had told him earlier about the drummer being accepting.

“To tell you the truth, I’ve spent a lot of time with Mark the past couple days other than um… practicing.” He fibbed. “We um… we are together now and I was kinda scared about you finding out. I don’t know why because it’s foolish of me. You’re our friend and all. This is just my first relationship I’ve had in a while and it’s a bit much, you know?” Matt explained.

Travis smirked. “Yeah that was a bit obvious. Your scents are all over one another. Just wanted to see how long it would take for one of you to admit it.” He started laughing. Matt just stared and Mark laughed along with him. “Told you he’d be fine with it babe.” Mark said throwing an arm around Matt’s shoulders. “I hate you both.” After that, breakfast went smoothly and they spent the rest of the day with Travis. Of course, making sure he didn’t feel like too much of a third wheel. Though he teased them about it when he caught him holding hands or exchanging long glances between one another.

When the sun started setting, they decided to call it an early night since they had to pack up and leave early the next morning. Travis said goodnight to the pair and left them at Matt’s door. “Don’t do anything too gross.” He called from down the hall. “Too late.” Came Mark’s reply, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Matt. “You’re horrible.” He said to the alpha.

Mark smirked and followed Matt to bed while stripping down to his boxers. “But the other night you were practically screaming I was the best?” He teased. Matt turned bright red and threw his pants at his mate. “Clearly I was lying.” He said crawling beneath the covers and hiding his face with the pillow. “How’s about I change your mind about that?” Mark purred into Matt’s ear. He turned his face back to Mark. “Go ahead then. Prove it.”

The alpha nudged Matt’s knees apart with his own and settled between his legs. Matt moaned as the other pressed is hardening cock to his own growing erection. And the two began to tumble through the sheets again together.


End file.
